


Carolyn

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Valentine's [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Carolyn and Arthur platonic love, Carolyn lets herc in, F/M, Gen, Gordon Shappey is an Arsehole, Mother-Son Relationship, THOUGH NOT LIKE THAT YOU SMUTT MINDED PERSON!, We all know that happened aaaaaages ago, both emotionally and physically, like third date I mean have you SEEN Herc/Anthony Head?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc assumed that Carolyn was upset with him for the usual reasons, so finding out that it was down to her love for her son was a bit of a surprise. Finding out that she was actually letting him in on her life and, to some extent, her past an even bigger one. Well. it is Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolyn

**Author's Note:**

> un-beated I'm afraid but, being British, I can be pretty sure it's accurate on that front...

She could no believe Herc had done this to her.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve done this to me Herc!” she yelled when he came to pick her up that morning for what Herc horrifyingly referred to as ‘brunch’ before they went to the Matinee. 

“Is this about me tricking you into spending Valentine’s day with me? Because I think you really aught to have seen that coming.”

 

“You know I’ve been busy with flights all week! You just surprised me with these tickets” she waved the envelope in front of his face “and knew I’d forget the date and just agree to see Carmen with you.”

 

“I don’t see why you are so angry. We’ve been seeing one another for nearly two years now”

 

“23 Months!”

 

“Which in no way sounds shorter”

 

“The point, Hercules, is that I always spend Valentine’s with Arthur, but now you’ve come along and ruined it.”

 

“Oh he’s a big boy I’m sure he can handle not seeing his Mum on Valentine’s Day. Where is he, anyway? He’s normally around here somewhere. Is he out with the Noble Hound?”

 

“Snoopadoop is asleep in Arthur’s room if you must know. Which is vacated because he’s gone to go play Crazy Golf by himself.”

 

“Oh.” He paused “You had plans then?”

 

“Yes. Look.” She sighed. “Come in.” Things must be serious if she was letting him in the house. He’d never actually been allowed inside before. He assumed this was all part of Carolyn’s defence mechanism for her own feelings. They’d been back to his many times.

 

Many many times, he thought to himself, with a sly grin. So to be allowed inside must mean that, at last, he was deemed important enough to be granted some form of house space. He was pleased to see that the water painting he’d bought her from that little artist shop in Canterbury where they’d sheltered from the rain on one of their walks together; was hanging in the hallway. It appeared he’d been granted house space 6 months ago and just hadn’t been informed.

 

Carolyn placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him on the coffee table and took a seat opposite him. “Every year since Arthur was little we’d gone to The Manic Unicorn and Sleepy Lion Crazy Golf Resort and Ice Cream Parlour.”

 

“A first class establishment, no doubt.”

 

“Oh indeed, but it made Arthur happy and at least Gordon wouldn’t be so obviously cruel to him in public. It also forced him into recognising the boy could actually do some things quite well.”

 

“You mean Crazy Golf is actually something Arthur is good at?”

“Yes. You didn’t think a son of mine would be completely useless, did you?”

 

“No. I’ve never seen Arthur as useless. You know that. He’s an exceptional steward. I’ve told you that much myself. He’s diligent, actually cares about his passengers and is particularly good with children.”

 

“Because he’s essentially still one of them.” Sighed Carolyn.

 

“Now don’t be so harsh on the boy. He might not be the wisest of men, but he’s made his own decisions in life. He’s a good and honest boy. Have you ever had to pick him up from the police station or what he’s doing not being home at midnight?”

 

“What you’ve done here, Hercules, is describe two of the countless reasons why we don’t let Arthur drink Peach Schnapps. But yes, I see your point. But Still. I need you to let me finish what I was saying.”

 

“By all means.”

 

“This was the perfect place for Arthur to spend time with his father because Gordon wasn’t very good at Crazy Golf so Arthur would regularly beat him. Not only that, but at this particular establishment, tickets were given out if you managed to get a hole in one. Put enough tickets together and you got a free ice cream. It was just what the boy needed – instantaneous reward. Once we actually got rid of Gordon, I still felt he needed that confidence boost, so every year I’d take him back. Well. I say he needed it – I just didn’t like being alone on Valentine’s Day. I needed reminding of how lucky I was to have Arthur as well. This is the first one we’ve ever missed and well. It’s because of you, Herc.”

 

“You’re blaming me?”

 

“Obviously. This is all your fault! I told you that I couldn’t spend Valentine’s with you.”

 

“I know. I just assumed it was you being your usual emotionally closed off self.”

 

“I am not ‘emotionally closed off’!”

 

“Yes you are. You can’t even admit that you love me.”

 

“I am not emotionally closed off. Did you not hear me just then. That was very much emotionally open and vulnerable.”

 

“Granted. I do apologise. I’d understand if you’d like to go find him at, um, the magical unicorn and dozy lion?”

 

Carolyn sighed “The Manic Unicorn and Sleepy Lion Crazy Golf Resort and Ice Cream Parlour. And no. It’s fine, because I know these tickets were very expensive and Arthur is an adult after all. He shouldn’t have his 64 year-old mother around him all the time. Plus, I do, you know. Reciprocate your previous statement as to emotional attachment.”

 

“Oh Carolyn, you old Romantic you.”

 


End file.
